The Way She Is
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: It was the curve of her body, the power in her voice, the way she took charge, and the smell of her peach and passion fruit scented hair. Most importantly it was her relationship with another that made their meetings so forbidden. Oneshot Gabpay


**A/n Look what it is…my first FemSlash :D I appreciate those who don't agree with it but I wanted to try something new :) Shout out to Catie for telling me to post it! Love you :) **

**If you havn't noticed my pename changed :) I start my GCSE year this week so i really don't know when i will be able to write, speaking of which...i have to go finish my coursework now.**

* * *

**The Way She Is**

It was wrong. So wrong, but that's what made it so right. The invigorating smell of her peach and passion fruit hair riding her of any doubts she had. The way the simplest touch made her weak at the knees and they way in which she was always in control, each added to the things she loved about her. She watched her move from the bed, admiring the way her blonde hair hung messily around her shoulders cascading down her bare back. Sharpay moved around her bedroom, her nostrils enlarging desperate to let in the sweet smell of Gabriella's natural scent for the last time. A pair of small Hispanic hands encircled their way around her waist as she kissed her neck feverishly a harsh pink mark the only evidence of their recent encounter.

She felt herself relax as she turned to meet her deep exotic brown eyes, her mouth making contact with her nose in affection as she leant into her. The passion they shared was unlike any Sharpay had felt with a man, much less her boyfriend. Troy Bolton, the one thing that made her relationship with Gabriella as wrong as it was. It killed her that she was messing Troy around. Her heart played tricks on her and she often wondered who she was more attracted to.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gabriella asked her hands wandering down Sharpay's naked body resting on the small of her back. Taking a deep breath, Sharpay tried to gather her courage, she knew she had to do this and she had to do it now.

"Troy, Us. Gabriella we can't keep doing this"

They separated, small tears forming in the corner of the blondes eyes as she looked towards the girl that stole her heart. The way her hair fell around her, the curves of her body all added to the love she felt for her, things Troy Bolton could never achieve.

"Why? Nothing has changed. Paypay I can't live without you"

A weak smile graced her face, Paypay, the special nickname for her and 'Briebrie.' Nobody else was ever allowed to call her that and a warm feeling flowed through her body as she looked up at the freaky math girl.

"Briebrie you know I feel the same but the guilt I feel when I'm with Troy, I hate doing this to him."

"You said yourself that you and Troy don't talk anymore. All you do is have sex, hell most of the school has walked in on you two going at it"

A sad look graced Gabriella's face, just thinking about Sharpay getting intimate with anybody but her, that one memory that tainted her mind all too horrible.

_Flashback_

_The scholastic decathlon meeting had ended about 2 hours ago but as Gabriella sat in the theatre running her hands along the keys all she could think of was Sharpay. She had promised to meet her here an hour ago! Sighing she got up from the stool; she would just go home and wait until tomorrow to see her, the pain of waiting one more day weighing heavily down on her. _

_Her flat ballet pumps squeaked along the hall as she tried to find her way in the now darkened hallway, her train of thought cut short as she heard weird groaning sounds coming from the next corridor. Curiosity getting the better of her she turned around and followed the sound, each manly grunt making her chuckle, somebody was obviously attending an 'after school lesson'._ _Poking her head round the corner she froze. Against an all too familiar locker was Troy Bolton, his trousers and underwear around his ankles as he shoved his tongue down Sharpay's throat, the two moving in rhythm as their groans continued getting louder and louder._

_End Flashback_

A stray tear left her eye, Sharpay had told her from the beginning that she was bisexual and would never leave Troy for her, no matter how much they wanted to be together. Gabriella found it excruciatingly painful but tried her hardest to deal with it. She didn't find men attractive at all, she had tried dating Zeke last summer but it didn't work out she just couldn't bear to be with him on that intimate level.

"Gabi that's not the point. Troy was my first kiss, my first time, my first everything, he means so much to me, Briebrie I just can't do it to him anymore"

The tears were flowing down her cheeks, her breath becoming short as sobs echoed from her mouth. It was then that Gabriella realised, she was breaking up with her.

"But-but we can still-"

A cruel laugh left Sharpay's perfectly pink lips, Gabriella just didn't understand; nothing is ever that easy.

"We can't Brie I'm sorry. We were nearly caught by Troy last week and since then I've been thinking and its better for both of us if I stay with Troy"

Gabriella had never felt pain like this; she struggled for breath as the words left Sharpay's mouth. A crushing feeling hanging heavily in heart as everything she had ever had was taken away from her, just like that.

"How is it better for us? This how you always deal with things isn't it Paypay? You run"

Her voice shook as anger rose in her, tears still rolling down her face as her volume hit shouting, her eyebrows twitching like they did when she was upset.

"What about me? Huh? Or don't you care? The times we've shared and the fun we've had. Hell Sharpay we have been hooking up for almost a whole year now. Why now? You know we won't get caught; we can be more careful stick to being friends in school and stop fooling around during free period."

Sharpay watched as she stomped around, her face bright red as she reeled off a long list of reasons why they should stay together.

"I just don't feel it anymore Brie"

She turned to face her, her brown eyes enlarged as she gazed at her in disbelief. It had been just a whisper that left the blondes lips but it rang in her ears, clear as a new morning.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing"

She moved closer to her, the smell of peach and passion fruit hitting her causing her to shake slightly. They were now inches apart, Sharpay's breathing was shallow and she refused to make eye contact with her; fearing it would be too much for her to handle.

"So you feel nothing, when I do this"

Her lips pressed to hers as her hands wound around her neck in desperation; waiting for her to feel something, anything. She was just about to give up, Sharpay's arms still hanging limply beside her, when she felt her tongue pressing against her mouth begging for entrance as her arms moved from her side. Gabriella obliged happily bringing her closer as she fell backwards on her bed.

Bliss charged erotically around her body at the feel of Sharpay's lips gently kissing her skin, and the electricity that raced around her body was indescribable. She knew that this could be the last time she was able to convince her so she savoured every touch, remembering the curves of her body. This was the way she was and before Gabriella Montez knew it, she was gone. Leaving just the scent of her peach and passion fruit scented hair and the pieces of her and Gabriella's broken heart.

* * *

**A/n well I tried something new. I'm not all too pleased with it but I'm just not used to the pairing. Please, Please review I would really appreciate your feedback. **

**Side note: HAHAHAHA who heard the rumour that Vanessa took photo's of herself naked for Zac? oh it amused me.**


End file.
